1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to detection systems and methods and, particularly, to a system and method for detecting moving objects using a video capturing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for detecting moving objects includes following steps: capturing a number of images of the moving objects; selecting one of the images as a reference image; differentiating the other images relating to the reference image; graying the differentiated images; binarizing the grayed imaged, and detecting edge from the binarized images to extract edges of the moving objects in each binarized image. Therefore, the moving objects can be detected through the extracted edges. However, the binarized images are usually incomplete, and therefore the extracted edges are much different from actual edges of the moving objects, decreasing detection accuracy.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system and method for detecting moving objects, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.